1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tables in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for providing a working surface for use by an occupant in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Tables or other working surfaces are frequently desired in vehicles. Examples of such tables are commonly found in airplanes or other mass transit vehicles however several factors have limited their application and use in personal transportation vehicles, such as trucks and cars. The desirability of such tables has increased due to the increasing use of such vehicles for use as a work location.
Providing a vehicle mounted table as a work surface requires additional properties over conventional table trays as found in airplanes. In particular, such work surfaces must be substantially stronger to accommodate the weight of laptop computers and other work equipment that may be carried thereon across uneven surfaces such as unpaved roads, fields and construction sites. Additionally, such tables must be located at a position so as to not interfere with the operation of the vehicle when provided for the operator of the vehicle while still permitting ease of operation by the operator.
Many previous attempts to provide a working table have not be suitable for use in a work vehicle as they have been located in a position whereby they would interfere with the operation of the vehicle, if provided for the driver. Examples of such tables may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,934 to Anderson. Disadvantageously, the Anderson device is to be located over the lap of the seat occupant. In such position over the lap of a driver of a vehicle, the table would not only be substantially less usable due to the space constraints of the steering wheel, but it would also interfere with the proper operation of the vehicle as well as pose a safety hazard to the operator in the event of an air bag deployment.